Michael J. Caboose
"Water Bison Powers Activate!!" -''' Caboose. Captain '''Michael J. Caboose is a character from Red vs Blue and the funniest character in the series. The P Team Storyline To Crossover Flee Project Darkness During a mission, the Blue Team got separated so Caboose goes to try and find them. But later, Caboose meets the Omega League during the war with Zeus and they decide to help Caboose after Zeus was beaten. The Wrath of the God of War Rises Meister of War Fire Rebellion Storyline Order of the Just "Not the brightest of us, but he's very loyal. I will help him in any way I can." ''- Luna's outlook on Caboose Caboose was brought into the Order of the Just by Princess Luna after being rejected by Christopher Aonuma from joining Blue Flare. Luna is hoping she can help Caboose out with his mental mix up. He's the leader of his own squad, which includes himself, Pinkie Pie, Minuette, and Ellis. Relationships Quotes ''"My toes are getting pruney." "Why thank you, Dr. Sargent." "You toast has been burned! And no amount of scraping will remove the black parts!" "Hey chicka bum bum.." "HAVE A NICE DAY!" "Thanks! You too!!" "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Freckles!! Freckles, say hello." "Oh my god! My old helmet!" "Ah! It fits perfect! And look, someone left some gum!" (Helmet shorts out) "Uh oh. I ugh... I can't see anything. Hello?" "OH MY GOD!! I'M BLIND!!!" "Uh... Can people see me? I can't see them!" Gallery Caboose_is_angry.png|Caboose hates taxes Caboose0.png|Caboose in the Halo 3 Engine Caboose_Mk5_Halo_4.png|Caboose's signature MK5 helmet Caboose_is_god.png|CABOOSE IS GOD????!!!!!!!!!! OMG! I mean OMC! Caboose_surrounded.png|These people don't look to friendly. Don't they know that friendship is... N.M. Caboose with Bison.png|The Higgs Bison. One of Halo's well know type of Water Bison, according to Dr. Caboose. OMally Caboose.png|MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA!!! 'CAUSE I'D LOVE TO TALK ON THE RADIO! Caboose vehicle destroyer.jpg|THE VEHICLE DESTROYER THAT IS MICHAEL J. CABOOSE! Caboose Halo 3.jpg|Hey Chicka Bum Bum Caboose,_Caboose,_Caboose,_and_Caboose.png|Okay. Either I'm hallucinating or I've died and gone to Hell. Caboose_infected.png|My name.... is O'Malley! Caboose_Mk_V_-_Halo_4.png|Hey look, CABOOSE IS BACK IN HIS OLD HELMET!!! :D 640px-Caboose_Black_Visor.png|..... and then it shorts out. :/ Caboose Season 12.png Caboose_S13_PSA.png Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Retarded Character Category:Funniest Characters Category:The Omega League Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Masked Characters Caboose Category:Internet Stars Category:Armored Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Meme Characters Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:Characters in The Wrath of God of War Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joel Heyman Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Gloved Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Pawns Category:Possesed Characters Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Blood Gulch Blue Team Category:New Republic Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Returning Characters in Future Warfare Category:Returning Heroes in Future Warfare Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 16 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Heroes in Fire Rebellion Season 14 Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe